


and i could use some love

by sofarsoperfect



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Kissing, Light Social Media Usage, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: 😇 @angel_yoonthe time is 2 a.m. and i am not being kissed. i will continue to keep this time count until i am kissed.😇 @angel_yoonthe time is 2:15 a.m. and i am not being kissed.i am being very serious
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	and i could use some love

**Author's Note:**

> *unbeta'd  
> *title: modern loneliness by lauv

😇 _@angel_yoon_   
the time is 2 a.m. and i am not being kissed. i will continue to keep this time count until i am kissed.

😇 _@angel_yoon_  
the time is 2:15 a.m. and i am not being kissed. 

i am being very serious  
|  
 **The Suffering** _@shua_hong_  
if u r really plan on doing this every 15 mins i’m going to kill u  
|  
😇 _@angel_yoon_  
then go to bed!

😇 _@angel_yoon_  
the time is 2:30 a.m. and i am not being kissed  
|  
 **lee jihoon** _@prod_woozi_  
omw  
|  
😇 _@angel_yoon_  
???!  
|  
 **lee jihoon** _@prod_woozi_  
to kiss you  
|  
😇 _@angel_yoon_  
lmao ok then hurry up!

Jeonghan has to be up for a shoot tomorrow around noon but the time is ticking ever closer to three in the morning and he is not any more tired than he was when he got into bed hoping his own exhaustion would put him to sleep. He’s already taken a shower and made himself tea and put on lofi music but he’s just not tired. His head is turning over in circles and he’s curled up on his side, his bedside lamp the only light in the room as he scrolls aimlessly through Twitter, thinking about how lonely he is. 

He’s not usually this lonely and he’s even less likely to make commentary on Twitter about how lonely he is but he figured if he made it sound like a joke people wouldn’t take it as seriously. Joshua certainly didn’t, which is fine, he isn’t so sure he wants his best friend to be privy to his crushing affection starved state anyway. It’s embarrassing. 

Yoon Jeonghan doesn’t yearn. He doesn’t succumb to those crushing feelings of pining and lovesickness, of the empty desires that he might have someone to hold, or someone to hold him when the nights are long and he’s just a little too cold and his blankets aren’t doing it. He’s single and he’s very happy being single, thanks so much. That’s not who he is, he doesn’t need anyone. 

Usually. 

The weight of the darkness that envelopes two a.m. is just a little too heavy for his empty heart tonight, it seems. And he resents it, looks back at the conversation he had with Jihoon just a few minutes ago, no reply to Jeonghan’s joke that he hurry up and come to his apartment. Because he’s not coming, it’s just a joke.

He and Jihoon joke like that all the time. Seungcheol thinks it’s because they’re both painfully single and, rather than listen to their friends tell them they should go on dates or see people, they’ll just turn to the other and make some wildly false claim that they’re already together. Or insist they can’t leave the other single all by their lonesome. It’s a silly game that they’ve had going on ever since they became friends all those years ago in college, the both of them never quite managing to pin down a relationship over the years. 

Tonight, though, Jeonghan looks back at it and wonders if it hadn’t been a joke. If they hadn’t been kidding and Jihoon was on his way to his apartment, letting himself in and sliding under the covers with Jeonghan. Jihoon runs hot, always has, and Jeonghan almost imagines the press of his warm palms against Jeonghan’s own cold skin through the thin material of his sleep shirt. The heat of the nape of Jihoon’s neck under his own freezing cold fingertips. 

A few quick raps on his front door knock him from his daydream and he almost tumbles out of his bed in surprise. He managed to wriggle himself right up to the edge and he grips at the side of the mattress, shifting around to sit up without braining himself on the corner of the bedside table. He checks the time on his phone once more, unsure who could be at his apartment at this hour. 

It’s quarter to three in the morning (he needs to update that counter) and someone is knocking at his door. 

He throws himself out of the press of his three covers and to the ground, uncurling himself into a standing position. He doesn’t have anything on hand to defend himself but he also sincerely doubts that if they’re here to hurt him they wouldn’t have warned him beforehand by knocking. Either way, he approaches the front door cautiously, phone clutched in his hand as he wanders down the short hallway his bedroom is in towards the main living area of his apartment. 

The door jiggles a little in it’s frame and Jeonghan rushes towards the mouth of the hallway, phone in a vice grip. The door moves again, the doorknob turning fruitlessly for a few moments before it goes still. Jeonghan pushes off from the wall to get to the door, gasping loudly and jumping behind the sofa when it opens suddenly, cowering behind the massive figure that belongs to his couch. A soft scoff reaches his ears and the door shuts softly. 

“I saw you,” a voice calls out and Jeonghan crawls out to see Jihoon peeling off his jacket, hanging it on a hook. It’s still too cold for him to be wearing something so thin and his nose and ears are pink, even in the dim light above Jeonghan’s stove that’s throwing yellow-orange shadows around his kitchen. Jihoon’s only wearing joggers and a cutoff t-shirt, toeing off a pair of sneakers. Jeonghan climbs to his feet as Jihoon shoves his hands in his pockets. “You’re lucky I’m not an actual intruder or you’d be dead.” 

“I wouldn’t be because my door was locked!” Jeonghan points out, always ready to start a barbed conversation with his friend. “The spare key is hidden from view, you’re just lucky I told you where it is.” 

“Your mailbox is kind of an obvious hiding place, hyung,” Jihoon informs him, walking past him towards his bedroom. “Why is it so fucking cold in your apartment?” He complains, already strides ahead of Jeonghan. Jeonghan huffs, double checking the lock on his door before running after Jihoon. Jihoon is, unsurprisingly, already getting comfortable in his bed and Jeonghan whines petulantly as he approaches the side of the bed. Jihoon shoves the covers back for him with a roll of his eyes. 

“Because I like using a hundred blankets,” Jeonghan informs him, getting under the covers. Jihoon flinches away from the touch of Jeonghan’s ice cold skin. “What’s wrong, Hoonie,” Jeonghan jokes, wiggling in closer and slipping his hands under Jihoon’s shirt to touch his skin with his cold fingertips. 

“Stop,” Jihoon complains but he’s smiling as he says it. Jeonghan’s hands creep further up the narrow of his waist until they’re skittering along the notches of his ribs and Jihoon is trying to shove him away. “Hyung, your fingers are like ice!” He whines, hands also chilly from outside catching Jeonghan’s wrists. 

“So be nice to your hyung and warm them up!” Jeonghan retorts, making Jihoon roll his eyes. Jeonghan giggles as Jihoon wrestles him away, the two of them falling into their usual rough housing habits. Jihoon is still stronger than him and manages to push Jeonghan away, as he usually does, shoving Jeonghan back down into the mattress. His hands are pinned to his stomach and Jihoon leans over him with a self satisfied smirk. Jeonghan wriggles around to try and get free but Jihoon is so much stronger and keeps him pinned in place. 

“Warm your own icicle fingers up,” Jihoon tells him before rolling off of him, settling down into the blankets. Jeonghan huffs, turning onto his side as Jihoon gets comfortable in the blankets. 

“What’re you doing here? Isn’t your bed comfortable?” Jeonghan complains. He tosses his phone aside and turns off the lights. The room is doused in darkness and as his eyes adjust he can’t see Jihoon where he’s burrowed in the blankets, avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes. 

“I told you I was on my way,” he replies matter-of-factly and Jeonghan’s brows knit as he rests his head on his pillow. His eyes are adjusting and he can see the shapes of Jihoon, the height of his cheekbones and the turn of his nose as his eyes dilate to accommodate the lack of light. Jihoon is tucked into himself and Jeonghan reaches a hand out to bring himself closer, pulling the two of them together. 

“Oh,” Jeonghan says, realization dawning. “Oh,” he sighs and Jihoon turns onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Forget it. Go to sleep.” 

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan says, voice falling into a hush. Jihoon doesn’t even look at him. “Hoonie,” Jeonghan whines because it’s both his best and worst feature, his ability to whine so well it’ll get a reaction out of most anyone for better or worse. And it does this time as well as his fingers, still cold, find the cool touch of Jihoon’s own fingers, curling them together to bring him closer, Jihoon scoffing as he tries to tug them free. “Hoonie, c’mon,” Jeonghan coos, shuffling closer. 

“Go to sleep, hyung.” 

It’s still dark and Jeonghan’s only 90% sure he’s on target but he takes the chance anyway, pushing forward through the veil of darkness to press a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek. The muscles of his face shift slightly under the press of Jeonghan’s lips and when Jeonghan pulls back he lingers in Jihoon’s space, waiting to see what he’ll do. 

Their eyes meet in the darkness and the corner of Jeonghan’s lips turns up shyly. Jihoon turns his head and presses his lips to Jeonghan’s in a pointed kiss. It’s sweet and chaste, a soft little close lipped thing, but Jeonghan curls in closer. He breaks the kiss only to go back in again, hands looking for purchase on Jihoon’s figure, fingers already tangled with his flexing and curling to hold it properly. 

Jihoon, for being younger, has always been so certain of everything he wants and Jeonghan becomes more clear of this now than ever, shifting backwards so Jihoon can hover half on top of him, hands clenched together and falling next to Jeonghan’s shoulder on the bed while Jihoon’s hand rests, slim fingers spread wide, on the curve of his ribcage. Jeonghan’s reaches for his shoulder, his own digits molding to the curve of Jihoon’s neck as they trade soft kisses. 

Jihoon doesn’t kiss him any deeper than letting his tongue linger along the seam of Jeonghan’s lips. He opens his mouth but Jihoon doesn’t follow through, keeping him wanting despite the way Jeonghan’s fingers flex on his skin and little noises escape his lips, breathy sounds of want to draw him in further. Jihoon chuckles softly but doesn’t push for more, doesn’t take what’s left open for him, instead letting his fingers pet softly along the raised bumps of Jeonghan’s ribs and his thumb stroke over the back of Jeonghan’s hand where he’s holding it pinned to the mattress. 

😇 _@angel_yoon_  
the time is 11 a.m. and i have been kissed many, many times. all is right with the world.  
|  
 **lee jihoon** _@prod_woozi_  
you are such a drama queen  
|  
😇 _@angel_yoon_  
😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
